Decisive Insect Duel! The Redemption of Weevil Underwood
by EmeraldTyphoon47
Summary: Duelfic. Takes place before episode 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. A middle-aged Weevil Underwood encounters an insect duelist who greatly resembles himself in his youth. As they duel, Weevil has a shocking realization about what his opponents always used to defeat him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh!5Ds but I do own this story.

Underlined_ – _Cards' names

**Bold – Life, ATK, or DEF points**

_Italic _– thoughts

_What's happened to me? I was once a great duelist. Now I'm literally nothing. _A middle-aged man walked down a run-down street in what was once Domino City. His fading, matted turquoise hair showed that he hadn't slept in days. He was wearing a dark green trench coat with a beetle design on the back, faded yellow glasses with a beetle in the middle, and a decrepit but still functioning Battle City era duel disk on his left arm.

As he walked down the street he wondered if he still had it in him to live. He had come to realize that his arrogance and his jealousy and hatred towards Yugi Muto and his friends were the root of the miserable life he was living right now. Had he not been a sore loser and a cheater, or perhaps treated people better during the brief time he was respected and famous, his current life may not be so bad. _Maybe, if I wasn't so obsessed with revenge and tried being less arrogant, then I wouldn't be stuck here, in the Satellite. Perhaps Rex would still be alive._ He lamented the fact that his best friend Rex Raptor, who was also a once-eminent duelist who had been reduced to nothing, was killed in the incident where Satellite and New Domino City were divided. He knew that Yugi and all of his friends managed to get away unscathed, much to his envy. _Why do I have to go through this?_ He thought as he turned around a corner, unaware that a man wearing sunglasses was watching him. _That duel disk he has seems to be a rare model. It might be worth something._

* * *

"Hey boss! I think there might be someone you could crush nearby!"

A squat man wearing sunglasses was talking to another man who had blue hair who was drinking a can of coffee. Another man, a short man who had his right index finger pointed towards the sky, merely sniggered.

"What kind of person?" The blue-haired man questioned

"Some old geezer with light blue hair. But he's got a really unusual duel disk. We could take it and sell it for some cash."

The blue haired man thought about this for a moment and then smiled.

"Let's go relieve that old Satellite geezer."

* * *

The man was walking when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw three men approaching him. One of them had blue hair and was obviously the leader while the other two, a squat man with shades and a man with his finger pointed in the air walked beside their leader.

The man just glared at them.

"What do you want?"

"We want your duel disk geezer. How much do you want for it?" The blue-haired man asked.

"It's not for sale. I've had this duel disk for too long. Now if you don't have any other business with me, take a hike!" The man retorted and turned to walk away when the blue-haired man's associates went around him, blocking his way.

"If it's not for sale then we'll just take it!" Said the blue-haired man. "You Satellites don't deserve to have duel disks. You're all worthless trash."

He then walked up to the man in and tried to take his duel disk when he pushed him back and glared.

"If you think you're so superior, then how about a duel? You win and I'll give up the duel disk. I win and you leave me alone."

The blue-haired man merely sneered at this proposal.

"_You_? You really think some old Satellite guy like yourself can defeat _me_? I'm actually from New Domino City; therefore I'm already above you."

The man merely glared.

"If you're so confident that a Satellite like me is so easy to beat, then prove it! Also, quit calling me that. I have a name, it's Weevil Underwood."

"Underwood? Never heard of you. But you sound like a weakling already! But anyways, let's just get this over with. And by the way, my name's Lenny."

Lenny put up his arm and one of cronies immediately put a duel disk on it and backed away along with the other one. He then walked towards the opposite side of the street and activated his duel disk. Weevil did the same and the two faced off and drew five cards from their decks.

"Let's Duel!" **Weevil 4000 LP Lenny 4000LP**

* * *

"That duel disk's gonna be mine!" Lenny shouted as he drew his first card.

"First I'll summon Pinch Hopper in attack mode!" A giant green grasshopper materialized in front of Lenny. **1000 ATK 1200DEF**

Weevil was surprised by this. "Pinch Hopper? So you have an insect deck?

"That's right! I hope you're not scared of creepy crawlies since that's what my deck's composed of!" Lenny replied with a smirk. However, this time he was surprised, as Weevil was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Since you're playing with an insect deck, this is going to be really easy!"

Lenny growled in annoyance.

"Let's see if it's so easy when I activate my Insect Costume!"

A Spell card with that name suddenly appeared as Pinch Hopper's body burst open and a centipede-like apparition emerged from its husk and into Lenny's hand. Pinch Hopper then disappeared and Lenny placed it in his graveyard.

"Insect Costume lets me release an insect monster in order to add another to my hand. The only cost is that I have to send an insect from my hand to the graveyard so I'll discard Neo Bug." He said as he placed the card in his graveyard.

"However, I'm sure you know that Pinch Hopper's ability lets me special summon an insect monster from my hand. So I'll summon, Brain Crusher **2400ATK 1500 DEF**! Next I'll remove Neo Bug and Pinch Hopper out of my graveyard, so I can special summon Doom Dozer **2800 ATK 2600 DEF**!"

A multi-legged, winged aberration and an enormous red centipede materialized in front of Lenny as he spoke.

"Now I end my turn. Let's see how you're going to beat me now!"

Weevil drew his card. He knew that there was a card in his deck that could easily win him the duel, but unfortunately he didn't have it in his hand at the moment. _But I can at least stall him._ He thought as he activated a spell.

"I activate Insect Barrier! Now your insects won't be able to attack me!" He said as a web of yellow strands surrounded him.

Lenny snarled in annoyance. "Is that the best you can do?"

"You should be thankful it's just Insect Barrier. I have a card in my deck that can utterly _decimate_ your deck, but I don't have it in my hand yet. In the meantime, I summon Petit Moth in attack mode!"

A giant caterpillar materialized in front of Weevil as he spoke. **300 ATK 200 DEF**

"Next I'll equip it with Cocoon Of Evolution! This reduces its attack to Zero and increase its defense to 2000 but thanks to my Insect Barrier, you won't be able to exploit this weakness."

Petit Moth morphed into a giant silky cocoon. **0 ATK 2000 DEF**

"Now I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn. And in six turns, this duel is mine!" Weevil said as he finished his turn.

"What do you mean?"

Weevil sniggered. "On the 6th of my turns after equipping Petit Moth with Cocoon Of Evolution, I can summon the almighty Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, which is the strongest insect monster in existence!"

Lenny was taken aback by this. "You're bluffing! That monster's nearly impossible to summon!"

"If that's what you say, then why don't you prove it?"

"Fine, I will! My move, draw!" Lenny said as he drew. His hand contained Pot Of Greed, Chainsaw Insect, Metal Armored Bug, and Retribution Of The Antlion.

"First I'll activate Pot Of Greed so I can draw two cards." He drew the cards and saw that they were Heavy Storm and Insect Knight. _Just what I need_.

"Next I activate Heavy Storm! This will get rid of both your Insect Barrier and that Cocoon Of Evolution."

As a storm started to engulf the field, Lenny smirked as it looked like victory was in reach. However, he didn't expect this next move.

"I activate my facedown; Magic Jammer!" Weevil shouted as the trap card was revealed. "By discarding a card from my hand, your spell is automatically destroyed. And since I'm discarding Skull-Mark Ladybug, I gain 1000 Life Points as a bonus." As he said this, the silhouette of a bug with a skull pattern on its abdomen appeared and then shattered into pieces as Weevil's Life Points increased. **Weevil 5000 LP**

Lenny continued his move. "In that case I summon Chainsaw Insect in attack mode and end my turn." Chainsaw Insect appeared as he spoke. **2400 ATK 0 DEF**

Lenny's cronies cheered from the sidelines. "Come on boss! Crush this geezer!"

Weevil drew his card. "I'll summon Leghul in attack mode and equip it with Laser Cannon Armor to increase its attack and defense by 300."

Leghul immediate materialized and then a suit of armor covered with lasers engulfed the worm-like creature. **300 = 600 ATK 350 = 650 DEF**

"Next I'll activate its special ability! Leghul, attack him directly!"

Leghul jumped over Lenny's monsters and bit into his leg causing him to scream in shock. **Lenny 3400 LP**

"Not too bad for a Satellite right? I'll switch Petit Moth to defense mode and end my turn, and now you have five more turns before my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth emerges." The Cocoon Of Evolution seemed to pulsate as he spoke.

"I'll show you 'not bad' you Satellite scum!" Lenny drew his card. "You Satellites don't even deserve to have cards in the first place! I don't deserve to be among you, I deserve to return to the city, away from you parasites!"

Weevil responded. "What do you have against the people of the Satellite? Just because we're poor and have to work for you New Domino City people doesn't mean you can treat us like trash. Besides, I used to live in a time where Satellite was still connected to the mainland and the entire place was just called Domino City. I don't really see why geographical separation makes us so different. I used to be like you and treated everyone as if they were inferior to me. Believe it or not, I used to be a regional champion and I had all of the respect and fame I wanted. I saw myself as a king and even managed to give autographs to duelists in exchange for their rarest cards.

"Then I was humiliated in two tournaments and lost everything in an instant. I was still young so I didn't do anything except try to seek revenge towards the people who humiliated me when in reality they just beat me in a duel fairly. I ended up much worse than before and eventually I just accepted the fact that I'll never be a champion again and that being an elitist caused my downfall. It's such a pity that you'll never-"

"Enough of your sob story you old fart!" Lenny abruptly interrupted Weevil's narrative. "Let's just get this duel over with. When I take your duel disk I'm going to sell it and then use the money to bribe my way back into New Domino, where I belong! And I'll just put one card facedown and end my turn. Your move old man, but don't waste it with some melodrama."

"If you insist then." Weevil said as he drew his card. "First I'll activate my facedown card, Pyro Clock Of Destiny! This moves the turn count by one and is normally useless in a duel but now I only have to wait three more turns after this one before I can summon my ultimate beast! And I'll also activate Pot Of Greed so I can draw two more cards, both of which I'll lay face down. Next I'll have Leghul attack you directly once more!"

Leghul once again attacked. **Lenny 2800 LP**

"Now I'll end my turn."

Lenny drew his card. "I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon so I can destroy your Insect Barrier!" Insect Barrier was destroyed as he spoke. "Next I'll summon Insect Knight in attack mode and I'll have my Chainsaw Insect attack your Petit Moth!

"I activate my face down card; Negate Attack!"

Lenny growled in annoyance as his attack was stopped and because Weevil managed to draw a card due to Chainsaw Insect's effect. "I'll end my turn." He said in an annoyed voice.

Weevil drew his card. "I summon Desert Protector in defense mode. Thanks to its effect, it gains 300 attack and defense for each spell or trap on the field although there's only one at the moment **800 = 1100 ATK 1000= 1300 DEF** and whenever an insect monster I control, such as my Petit Moth, would be destroyed I can destroy Desert Protector instead. Now I'll have Leghul attack you directly once more.**"**

I activate my trap card, go Draining Shield! Now my Life Points are increased instead." **Lenny 3400LP**

"Then I'll end my turn with a facedown. And now I only have to wait two more turns until my victory."

"We'll see about that!" Lenny drew his card. "I activate Retribution Of The Antlion! This card inflicts 800 points of damage to a player when his monster is destroyed. Next I'll summon my Arsenal Bug in attack mode **2000 ATK 2000 DEF.** Now I'll have my Chainsaw Insect attack your Petit Moth!"

"I reveal my trap card, Magical Arm Shield! This lets me have Chainsaw Insect attack one of _your_ monsters instead, although I still take the damage."

Chainsaw Insect suddenly turned and attacked Arsenal Bug instead. Weevil drew a card due to its effect and took the damage from both the attack and the effect of Lenny's Retribution Of The Antlion. **Weevil 3800 LP**

"Doesn't matter. I'll just have Brain Crusher attack your moth instead!"

As the aberration approached Petit Moth, Weevil shouted

"I'll activate Desert Protector's effect and destroy it instead." As the huge spider-like insect vanished, Weevil again received 800 points of damage. **Weevil 3000 LP**

"In that case I'll have Doom Dozer destroy your Petit Moth!" This time Weevil couldn't stop the attack and he could only watch as his plan to unleash the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth was annihilated before his eyes. **Weevil 2200 LP**

Lenny laughed. "Ha! So much for bringing out the strongest insect monster in existence! Now I'll have my Insect Knight destroy Leghul!"

Weevil barely held on as he took both the battle damage and effect damage of Leghul being destroyed. **Weevil 100 LP**

"I can't do anymore this turn but you might as well just give up! I've just reversed this entire duel in a single turn and destroyed your Moth strategy. I knew a Satellite like you could never defeat me!"

Weevil merely clenched his teeth. He waited a few minutes and then spoke. "When this place used to be just Domino City, there was a philosophy called 'The Heart of the Cards.' This means that if a duelist believes in the strength of his or her deck, he or she will be able to rely on the power of his or her deck in the darkest situations. I thought that was nonsense. But every time I lost, my opponents used 'The Heart of the Cards.' I suppose I can use it now."

Lenny merely sneered. "You're an amusing geezer. But just get on with your move. I have a duel disk to collect and then sell."

"That's right boss! This duel is yours!" "Hee hee hee" Lenny's cronies again jeered at Weevil.

Weevil looked at the card in his hand, Monster Reborn, and then put his other hand on top of his deck and then said in his head the words his greatest opponents had always said in dire situations. _Heart of the Cards, guide me_. As he drew his card, he was surprised to see that it was just what he needed. He smiled.

"This duel's outcome has been decided." He declared. I activate the spell card Eradicating Aerosol! This destroys all insect monsters on the field and thanks to your own spell card, you take damage for each one!"

"No way! "

As Lenny's four insects were destroyed by Weevil's spell, he took 800 points of damage for each one. **Lenny 200 LP**

"This can't be real!"

"Oh it's real alright. And just to make sure you don't try making a comeback, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Leghul **300 ATK 350 DEF**!"

As the worm-like creature materialized Lenny only grimaced.

"Now I'll show you what this Satellite scum can do! Leghul, attack him directly!"

**Lenny 0 LP**

**Winner: Weevil**

Immediately after the duel's outcome, Leghul disappeared and Weevil approached Lenny, who was kneeling on the ground and being comforted by his cronies.

"Next time, don't underestimate someone just because of they're a Satellite. Also, if you want to win any duels, I'd suggest you listen to the Heart of the Cards."

Weevil then turned and walked away. He felt satisfied and for a moment, forgot about his dismal life and wondered if he could one day reach New Domino City. He would duel Yugi Muto and his friends. If that were to happen, he would listen to the Heart of the Cards, and potentially redeem his once-held glory.

* * *

A/N: This is my first Duel fic and my first fic in the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Please review. Postitive and constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are not. And if Weevil Underwood seemed a little OOC, I think it can be justified by the fact that this takes place at least 20 years after the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Also, I chose to use the dub names because although I'm familiar with both the dub and the original Japanese, I'm just more used to the dub since I've watched it more. Furthermore, since there is no complete deck list for either Weevil or Lenny, I decided to add in Insects that would seem to go well with their strategies (e.g. Pyro Clock Of Destiny for Weevil's Moth strategy and Neo Bug and Brain Crusher for Lenny's Insect Beatdown strategy).


End file.
